Love Me Dead
by SimplyMadness
Summary: Draco and Harry. A year after the war. A time for celebration.
1. Chapter 1: Never Too Late

**Hello! This is my first fic, so please be kind. Or at least try to be anyway...**

**I need some help figuring out whether or not this should just be a OneShot or a couple of chapters or something. Maybe there should be a continuation? Please let me know what you think. For now, it's a OneShot. If there IS a continuation, it will definitely be rated M, so BEWARE...**

**Co-written with Hushabye, who is amazing! :)**

–

Harry licked his lips. All he wanted was him. No one else. Not even air mattered anymore. If he could just be with him, he wouldn't care about oxygen disappearing and the lack of atmosphere. Harry's longing for his lover was almost too intense for him to take.

Glancing in the mirror, Harry frowned. His face was pale from sleep deprivation and loss of appetite. He needed the outside world... and possibly a glass of butter beer. He splashed cold water on his face to wash away the dried tears. The taste of salt was unbearable.

Harry wondered what Draco was doing right now.

–


	2. Chapter 2: Tears Don't Fall

**Here's the second chapter to Love Me Dead. **

**It's called Tears Don't Fall.**

**I hope I did well and tell me what you think.**

–

Draco stared at the silver ring Harry had given him as their 5-month anniversary. He loved that ring. It was simple. There was nothing flashy about it. Once he started dating Harry he had learned to love the simpler things in life.

The ring had _I will love you always _engraved on the inside. Draco couldn't stop smiling. He didn't care about the fight anymore.

Ginny was long gone. Harry wouldn't leave him for her. He told him that a million times but Draco didn't want to listen. Harry just stormed off because of that.

Since he had time to think Draco realized that the only reason Harry kept bringing up Ginny is because she is still a very good friend of his and nothing more. He doesn't know how he didn't figure this out before the fight.

"I need to see him," Draco said involuntarily. _I don't even know where he is. He could be anywhere. _He thought. _Shite. _He ran over where Harry might be. _He could be at Ron's house or over at Sirius's. I don't even know. I just want to find him._

He paced around the room wondering what to do. Draco remembered he had some butter beer in the fridge and decided he needed to calm himself a little. He took out a mug and began pouring the liquid inside. It was frothy and looked bloody good. Draco gazed at it thirstily. He gulped it down.

Draco slammed the empty glass on the counter nearly shattering it. He wiped the foam off his mouth with his sleeve. He stared at the glass, discontent.

"I don't think this is gonna help," He sighed defeated.

"I need to do something," Draco paused. "anything." He looked around the room in search of a task to pass the time. His eyes locked on the window.

_A walk. That works. _Draco stormed toward the door. He just had to relax. Hopefully, nature would do just that.

The door flung open before Draco could even touch it. He jumped down the steps. When his feet touched the ground, he stopped and gazed at the trail in the woods. Harry hade mad that trail for them. He said it would be nice to walk in the woods together.

_Maybe I shouldn't take a walk. _Draco kicked the dirt. _The hell with it. _He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking again.

The trail went through the most beautiful parts of the woods. It led to the river which always had a relaxing babel. The river had a few toads around which were a blast to catch. The occasional turtle would be sunbathing.

The birds were singing. Squirrels were hopping from branch to branch. Though there were calming sounds Draco was nothing but uneasy. The time away from Harry was really affecting him.

The dirt crunched under Draco's feet. There was a distinct smell of pine in the air.

_Harry. _That was what kept running around his mind. Draco ran this hand through his hair. _Why did I have to fuck a good thing up? I was daft. He loved me and I thought there just had to be something wrong with that. Hopefully he still loves me. Who knows with the way he just walked out of our house. Harry is the only person I've ever really loved. Why did I have to push him away?_

Draco sat against a mossy tree trunk. He started crying. Draco put his face in his hands and just let the tears fall. He clawed at his face. For a moment time seemed to stand still. The sounds and smells of the woods seemed to disappear as Draco tried to calm down. Nothing was there except an emotional Malfoy and the tree he was leaning against.

Draco shook his hands in his palms. "Harry," He muttered in between sobs. He broke the silence and Draco could hear a bird singing nearly almost mockingly. He quickly stood up and withdrew his wand. He screamed, "Sectumsempra!" The bird fell to the ground bleeding and twitching.

Adrenaline had taken over Draco. He was breathing heavily. He went into a rampage and started setting everything on fire. Squirrels were running in every direction. The frogs retreated to the river and birds took flight.

"Wingardium leviosa!" He shouted at a burning tree. It was ripped from its roots. Draco threw it with a flick of his wrists. He softly sang a song by one his favorite muggle bands: Bullet for My Valentine. The song was "Tears Don't Fall."It fit his mood. Draco barely breathed the words out.

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I calls her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?_

The heat of the fire was intense. Flames danced in the trees. A thick could of smoke filled the air. The smell was oddly refreshing to Draco.

A light was suddenly shining in his eyes. The sunlight was reflecting off his ring. Draco finally snapped out of it. It was like a glass of water was thrown in his face. He had to put out the fire. He calmly stated, "Aguamenti." In less than a minute the flames were out. Draco repaired the trees and the other plants scorched from his rage. Everything looked normal again except for the dead bird. He killed it with the same curse Harry had used on him.

Draco's eyes welled up. He wiped away the nonexistent tears on his face. He didn't like thinking about that day. It was a bad memory he'd rather forget but couldn't. No matter how hard he tried it was still lurking there. It haunted Draco. Harry assured him he didn't know what the spell did when he used it and that he believed.

"I should get back to the house before I explode again," Draco exclaimed. He nearly strutted back to the house. Old habits die hard. The dit crunched under his feet again and the air still smelled of smoke.

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

He hopped up the steps to the door and slowly opened it this time. Draco let it close behind him and he took a deep breath. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. He listened for a moment and heard what sounded like feet shuffling in the living room.

_It better not be people still sore about the war. Voldemort was gone but some wizards were still out to get former Death Eaters. I'll just get them by surprise._

Draco had his wand at the ready and dashed into the living room. He stopped dead in his track when he saw who it was. Harry fucking Potter.

**Ta da! It's done. I got this done at 1:00 in the morning. Yeah. I'm nuts. **


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Undone

**Here is the third chapter to Love Me Dead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

**(I decided it needed a disclaimer... I don't know why) **

**So this chapter includes guy on guy action. Do not read if you'll be offended by it.**

**I don't know why you would still be reading up to this point if you were. Maybe you thought there would be a random turn of events where Draco destroys everything.**

**Hmm....**

**Enough of my rambling. Just read it.**

**---**

Draco stood in awe at the site of Harry. He could hardly believe his eyes. There was no way he was actually back in their house. It had been so long since he left. Was Harry here just to get his stuff? He hoped not. There was no way his already damaged heart couldn't handle it. Draco shook his head. His mouth was slightly ajar. His wand fell from his hand and hit the hardwoodfloor with a soft clank.

Harry turned to view Draco and a smile was immediately on his face. Harry had desired to see those piercing blue-gray eyes. He ran over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. Draco quickly embraced Harry in his arms. They were overcome with each other's warmth. Harry had a new cologne on. It smelled delicious.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Harry whisperedin Draco's ear. Draco rubbed Harry's back up and down.

Draco replied, "Don't ever leave for that long again." He squeezed Harry tighter.

"I wouldn't think of it."

Draco smiled and pulled away from Harry just enough to gaze into his eyes. Harry gazed back. Draco's stare dropped to Harry's lips. They looked so soft. His lips gently met Harry's. The kiss was quick and long overdue. Draco tasted like butterbeer. Draco caressedhis boyfriend's cheek with the back of his fingers. Harry's skin was so smooth. A smile found itself on both of their faces. They instantly thrust their lips together in a passionate kiss. Harry licked his boyfriend's lips asking for access. Draco instantaneously parted his lips. They began exploring each other's mouths for the first time in weeks. Harry ran his finger through Draco's blond locks**. **Draco broke the kiss to remove Harry's shirt. His movements were automatic and dazzlingly quick. Harry was flaunting a very sexy six pack. Draco smirked.

"You've been busy."

Harry chuckled, "Just a little."

Draco tossed Harry over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom without a word. He playfully grabbed Harry's firm ass. Harry bit his lip. He loved it when Draco grabbed his ass. Draco kicked the bedroom door open._ Mr. Macho Man,_ Harry thought. He was thrown onto the cushiony bed. It was so soft. The spare bed at the Burrow was nothing compared to this.

Draco glided over to the stereo on his dresser. "I believe some music is in order. He knew exactly what song to pick. The song Coming Undone by Korn filled the room. Draco took off his shirt while swaying his hips back and forth to the beat. He revealed his own six-pack. He saw a look of impatience in Harry's eyes. Draco threw himself on top of the brunette. He growled.

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate_

Their lips met once again. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Draco broke the kiss and kissed Harry all down his stomach. He gnawed at Harry's torso. Harry moaned. Draco stopped at the top of Harry's trousers. He undid the button to the trousers. Draco unzipped them with his teeth. He slid the unnecessary clothing off Harry's legs and threw them across the room. Draco removed his jeans and flung them in the same spot.

The pair's erections were clearly visible through the boxers. Draco's cock was a little bit bigger than Harry's but it was better that way. Harry grasped the elastic of Draco's boxers. He quickly slithered them to the blonde's knees. Draco tossed them aside. He looked at Harry's boxers. _Those have to go. _He literally ripped them off. _Damn, _Harry thought. Draco had his infamous smirk. He knew Harry was impressed by that. He summoned a bottle of lube. Draco lowered himself so his lips were near his boyfriend's ear. Their erections rubbed together. Harry moaned.

Draco murmured, "Are you ready?"

"You didn't have to ask." Pleased with the answer, Draco got up. He covered himself thoroughly. He lined himself up with Harry's entrance. Draco waited a few more seconds just to tease Harry. Then without warning he thrust his member inside of the brunette. Both of them moaned loudly. Draco pulled out then thrust again. He started building up a rhythm. Harry was being louder than usual. Draco was pleased by this. He grabbed Harry's cock and started working on that. Harry arched his back. _I don't know how I didn't go insane without this._

They were getting very close to a climax. By then Harry was swearing profusely and Draco's name had escaped his lips several times. Draco replied by whispering Harry's name. They both came at almost the same time. Draco got off the brunette and laid beside him. The pair tried to catch their breath.

Harry turned to face Draco, "I love you."

Draco uttered between breaths, "I love you too." They embraced each other. Both of them were very tired. Draco fell asleep first. Harry smiled and was soon fast asleep.

–

Sorry for the shortness. I had a really hard time writing this with writers' block, school, and people not leaving me alone. I really wish I could make it longer but I can't.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming of You

I'm sorry that I haven't written anything.

I just got busy with school and just kind of forgot about the story. But not since I'm on summer vacation, I thought I'd start writing again.

So get ready for a flashback!

4th year. Yule Ball.

_I'm kind of nervous. _Draco utters a spell and his hair is perfectly slicked back. He checks himself out in the mirror. He takes a deep breath. _I have no reason to be like this. I'm Draco Malfoy. I always look good. _Draco winks at his reflection and his infamous smirk creeps across his face.

Pansy's waiting for him in the common room. Or at least she's supposed to be. _She takes forever to get ready. How long can it really take? There's magic. Use it instead of stupid muggle methods. _Draco shakes his unnecessary thoughts away and heads for the common room. He silently strides down the stairs. _Surprise, surprise. _Pansy wasn't waiting for him. Draco rolled his eyes.

Only a couple of people were in the room. 3 girls discussing their dress and their dates looking extremely bored.

There was an open seat in the corner. A vintage chair. Green of course. Draco relaxes in the chair. He starts to let his mind wonder. He thought of his motives for decided to attend the Yule Ball. Draco wasn't going for Pansy. He could care less about her. She always had something to say about everything. It got very old very fast. He did want to dance, though. He was good at it too. Draco laughed. He could just do that in his private room. No one could judge him there. He honestly didn't know exactly why he was going. Draco just had a feeling about it. Crabbe and Goyle weren't going. A lot of the Slytherin guys decided not to. They think dances are wastes of time. Truthfully, they couldn't get a date. _Losers_.

With that last thought, Draco momentarily fell asleep. He starts to dream about intense green eyes. The ones he usually sees when he falls asleep. He smiles. The rest of the mysterious face is in the dark. It didn't surprise him. Closer and closer it came. Enticing Draco's curiosity. A hint of light reaches the mystery person's nose. He pays closer and closer to the face. It slowly dropped in front of Draco.

"Hey there, Draco." The voice was vaguely recognizable. Suddenly Draco's mysterious person disappeared.

"No don't leave!" Draco cried out. He was shaken awake.

"Wake up. We have a Ball to go to. Draco!" Pansy screeched.

"I'm awake. Calm down."

"Come on. I want to get there before the first dance." Pansy grabbed Draco and yanked him out of the chair. _Pull my arm any harder and see what happens. _They make their way out of the common room and Draco regains control of his arm.

Pansy and Draco don't speak. She tries to hold his hand. That wasn't going to happen. Draco immediately moved his hand out of her reach. She sighed and folded her arms.

_She must be crazy to think that this means anything. I'm just taking you to the Ball. Nothing more. I thought I made that clear. Hopefully she just talks with her friends for most of the time. The whole of the time would be even better._

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. Draco hardly even noticed. He was overwhelmed with the sight of only one person. That person was Harry. _Wow._ Harry looked delicious in his dress robes. Draco just wanted to run his fingers through his lovely locks. _Wait. What am I doing looking at Harry? I hate him. He hates me. Gryffindors and Slytherins do not mix. They shouldn't mix. _Draco forces himself to look away. Someone might catch him staring. Also, he needed something else to focus on.

"I'm going to get some punch." Draco told Pansy. She nodded and went off in search of her friends. Draco storms off. He passes the punch bowl and heads straight for the bathroom. He pushes the door open and slams it behind him. No one was in there with Draco. _Good._ He runs the warm water. Draco glances at himself in the mirror. He was pale. Well, he looked paler than usual.

_That boy is so._ Draco couldn't think of the right word. He didn't really want to either. He doesn't think he's gay.

He checked to see the temperature of the water. _Perfect._ Draco drenched his face. It felt good on his face. _Even if I am gay. _Draco shivered. _I doubt that Harry is gay. I just can't see it. He doesn't have a girlfriend. That doesn't mean anything though._

The door opened. _Oh, for Merlin's sake. I forgot to lock it._ A third year appeared in the doorway.

"Out. Now." Draco commanded. The boy quickly escaped. Draco whipped out his wand and locked the door. _There._ _So, I don't know if this is just going to pass or maybe this is really who I am. I'm just going to leave._

Draco strode to the door. Surprisingly, it opened. He was taken aback. Of course it was Harry standing there. He looked kind of distressed. Draco quickly recognized that the green eyes from his dream were Harry's eyes. Draco had to hide that fact that his heart was racing and he had the urge to kiss Harry.

"Potter." Draco said as angrily as he could. He shoved past Harry and rushed to his room.

"Typical Malfoy." Harry whispered.

That night Draco dreamt of Harry. He smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5: Stop and Stare

Another chapter! Still a flashback.

6th year

Harry keeps passing Draco in the hall. Since the Yule Ball Draco has seemed a little off. He almost jumps when he sees Harry walking toward him. It's so strange to Harry. He also catches Draco staring at him. It's unsettling.

"I think Draco's up to something." Harry plopped down at the Gryffindor table.

"Not this again. You have been saying the same thing for over a year. If he was up to something wouldn't you think he would of done it by now?" Hermione questioned him.

"Well, yeah but he stares at me and just acts so weirdly."

"Just give it up Harry." Hermione sighed. She grabbed her books and went to the library.

"What do you think, Ron?"

Ron gulped down his food so he could speak. "I think he has a little crush on you." Ron laughed. He just wanted to push Harry's buttons.

Harry looked shocked. "No he's not gay." He shook his head. "There's no way."

"Hey that rhymed." Ron noticed.

"Really, Ron?" Harry didn't think that was quite necessary.

Ron took a bit of a chicken wing. "Yes."

"I'm going to bed early." Harry got up from the table.

In the boys' dormitory, Harry brought out the Half-blood Prince's book. He went through some of the little scribbled notes. He came across one that caught his eye. It said, "Sectemsempra for enemies."

_That would be useful. See what Draco does after I throw that at him. Might never have to use it if he keeps avoiding me._ Harry put the book under his pillow. _I wonder if what Ron said was true. I can't see Draco being gay. _Harry's mind was wondering. _His eyes are very intense._ He took off his glasses. "He is kinda cute."

Neville walked in. Harry jumped. "What'd you say Harry?"

Harry got a little defensive. "Nothing. Nothing."

Another flashback complete!

I know it's short but I didn't see a need to make it any longer.

Comment please! Constructive criticism is welcome!

(I really want to know what you think of it)


	6. Chapter 6: By the Way

**Chapter 6! Woo!**

**Even though it seems like no one is reading it, I'm continuing it anyway!**

**So here goes. This one is not a flashback. **

**Just thought I would mention it. (the next one probably will be though)**

"Good morning honey." Draco kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry rolled over to face Draco. "Last night was amazing." He stared into Draco's gray-blue eyes. They still have that same intensity that he remembered at Hogwarts.

"It was." Draco paused. "I really missed you, Harry." Draco stared back at Harry.

"I missed you too." He gave the blonde a soft peck on the lips. He ran over Draco's face. There was a couple of days worth of stubble. He loved it when his lover felt rugged.

"I'm gonna make pancakes." He shot up from the bed and ran to the kitchen in the buff.

Draco laughed. "Are you sure you want to do that naked? I mean I don't mind. I don't mind in the least. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." Draco put on his pants. He whispered a spell so that Harry couldn't hear.

Harry gasped. He was suddenly back in the bedroom. He had a spoon in his hand that had pancake batter dripping from it. Draco took the spoon and tossed it aside. He slowly walked towards his boy toy. The blonde gripped Harry by his waist and pulled him in. Harry got a little excited. Draco kissed him every so gently. But very quickly, the kiss heated up. Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck. Draco licked Harry's lips demanding entrance. He obliged and they were enjoying the familiarity. Their tongues danced in each others mouths. Harry lightly bit the blonde's lip. Draco retaliated by smacking his boyfriend's ass.

Draco pulled away. "I needed my morning make-out." Harry smiled. He picked up the spoon and went back to make the pancakes.

"Do you know what next week is?" Harry questioned. He and Draco were roasting marshmallows in the fireplace. Draco liked his completely burnt. Harry only liked his a little brown. They had a box of graham crackers and a Hershey's 6 pack of chocolate bars. The muggle food seemed cheaper and just as tasty to them.

Draco had to think about Harry's question more a moment. It had been quiet for a few minutes while they fed each other smores. "It's going to be one year." Draco looked at his lover.

One year since the war was over. Has it really only been one year? Draco thought. It seemed like forever since he had been a Death Eater. Voldemort has never even crossed his mind since Harry cast a spell on Draco to get rid of his nightmares.

"That's right. So," Harry paused to face Draco. "what do you want to do to celebrate?" A party sounded good to the both of them. Gather Dumbledore's Army and just have some fun. The Weasely's could come as well as Draco's mother.

They said in unison, "Party." They laughed. "I love it when we do that," Harry smiled. Now they had quite a bit of planning to do.

**The end! (of this chapter) **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**I'd really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Accio Love

**Chapter Seven...seven seven seven.**

**Now act like that was an echo**.

**Okay! Here we go again. Another flashback.**

**I know...what gives!**

**I just want you to know how Draco and Harry got together.**

**So deal with it.**

**Read now. **

6th year

Draco paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement. He was getting very impatient. _Come on. This is getting ridiculous. I need to get in there NOW! _Draco screamed in his head. He uttered a sigh of defeat and sat on the floor. _I never give up. There is really something wrong with me. _Draco stared at the wall. _It's all Potter's fault._

The door to the Room of Requirement appeared. Draco smirked. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want anyone to find him. _Unless that person happened to be a good-looking brunette with a scar on his forehead. _

He got up and raced into the room. It was gorgeous. A California king-sized bed was in the middle of the room. It was draped with silky black sheets and green pillows were carefully placed at the head of the bed. There was a couple of leather chairs facing the fireplace. An intense and warm fire was burning. A white faux-fur was in the glow of the flames. Dark hard wood floors went from wall to wall. Floating candles added to the mood of the room. The smell of chocolate filled Draco's nostrils.

He took a deep breath. "Yum." Draco whispered. He ran and belly-flopped onto the bed. The silk sheets felt lovely against his pale skin. Draco ran his fingers over the bed. _They must be 1000 thread count. This is really nice. _He closed his eyes. Soft music began to play.

_ There is only one way that this could be any better. The Boy Who Lived. _He shot up from the bed. He felt his stomach. There was still a small sign of the scars from Harry. Draco didn't like thinking about. It was one of the worst moments of his life.

_ I don't even know why I still think about him after that. He scarred me. He almost KILLED me. If Snape hadn't been there, I would have died. Although, Harry looked remorseful. _Draco rubbed his forehead. _I should hate him. Why don't I hate him?_ Draco suddenly boiled over. He grabbed one of the floating candles and threw it against the wall. Melted wax splattered all over.

Draco suddenly felt his eyes watering. He rubbed his eyes. _I'm not gonna cry._ Draco sat in one of the leather chairs. He took a deep breath. The blonde was shaking.

The memory of what happened was still fresh in his mind.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine." Draco put his face in his hands. _I'm talking to myself. Yeah, I'm okay. _

Draco heard the door appearing. He turned around to face it. He whipped his wand out of his pocket. _Nobody should be coming in here! What the fuck! _

The door was wide open but no one was there. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Draco screamed. He slowly walked toward the door. The floor squeaked under his shoes. _This better not be some damn joke. _He was mentally preparing himself for a fight. Draco was afraid to. The blonde didn't want it to turn out like the last time.

A boy poked his head through the doorway. Draco lowered his wand. "You. What are you doing here?"

Harry desperately wanted to know if what Ron said was really true. It was eating him up inside. That boy was just so indescribable. His blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, and stunning body left Harry weak in the knees. He couldn't get Draco off his mind. Harry needed to talk to him. The brunette needed to apologize about what happened in the bathroom. He never really meant to hurt him. At least not to that extent. That was when he was still really confused about what he thought about Draco.

Harry was staring at Draco. He noticed the blonde was going to the Room of Requirement a lot. It was about time he found out why.

A hand waved in front of Harry's face. "Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry faced Hermione. He had been in a trance. Harry noticed his eyes hurt. They were dry from not blinking.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione questioned him. She looked at his eyes. "Why are your eyes so red?"

"They're dry." Harry looked back at Draco. The blonde was on the move. This was about the same time that Draco would go to the Room of Requirement every day. Harry decided today was the day that he followed him.

"I gotta go." Harry got up. His eyes never left Draco. They usually didn't lately.

He was almost running to keep up with his crush. _Damn he can move. _Draco's Slytherin robes flowed behind. It made him look whimsical. Harry admired the view.

They reached the seventh floor. Harry hid where Draco couldn't see him. He really wished he had his invisibility cloak with him. He didn't think about it until now. Not that it really mattered. He probably wouldn't have had time to get it.

The blonde paced back and forth in front of the wall. Harry watched him intently. _He looks cute when he's trying to concentrate. _Draco passed the wall several times. He looked impatient.

A minute or two passed at the Slytherin just sat on the floor. _Looks like he gave up? That's odd. _Draco focused on the wall. The door started to appear. Harry saw him smirk. He loved that smirk. Draco got up and ran into the room. The door shut behind him. Now Harry had to get the door to reappear.

He tiptoed over to the wall. Harry rested his hands on the wall and tried to hear anything coming from the room. Nothing. _I'm not going to hear anything anyway._ The brunette starting pacing in front of the wall just as Draco did. _I need to see what Draco's doing. I need to see what Draco's doing. _He repeated that over and over in his head.

Harry looked at the wall. There was no movement. He kept on with his pacing. Soon enough, the door was in sight. _Yes. _The brunette cautiously edged toward the opening. He knew Draco was gonna be ready for a fight.

He heard Draco screaming for him to show himself. _All right then. _He poked his through the doorway and looked at Draco. Harry saw the blonde lowering his wand.

"You. What are you doing here?" Draco's heart was racing. _Does he know?_

Harry stepped into the room and looked around. _Very romantic. _"I'm here to apologize for what happened. I didn't know what the spell would do. I found it written in an old book and I...I." Harry was at a loss for words. He shook himself. "I never meant to cause you such pain." Harry looked at Draco and waited for a response. Draco just seemed baffled.

Draco sat down on the bed. "I accept your apology." He wouldn't look at Harry.

The Gryffindor sort of chuckled. "That must of been really hard for you to say." Draco smirked while still keeping his head down. Harry cocked his head. "Not gonna look at me, eh?

The Slytherin finally looked up. Harry smiled. His smile was infectious. Draco fought the urge to smile. He have up after a few seconds. Draco motioned for Harry to sit next to him. Harry obliged and plopped on the bed. He noticed the silkiness of the sheets.

"Why do we hate each other?" That took Draco by surprise.

"Seemed like we were supposed to. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along."

Harry nodded. "I don't hate you." He turned to Draco and skooched closer to him. Harry was trying to get the reaction he wanted out of the blonde. He was hoping that Draco like him back.

"I don't hate you either. In fact, I have a confession to make." Draco took a deep breath. "I like you." Harry's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't say anything. This worried Draco. He got up from the bed and went over to the fireplace.

"I never should of said anything." Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I'm such a idiot."

"No, you're not." Harry quietly made his way over to Draco. He whispered in his ear, "I like you, too."

Draco's eyes lit up. _I cannot believe it._ He felt Harry's fingers entwining with his. His hands were so warm. Both of their hearts started beating slightly faster. Draco pulled on Harry's arm so he was facing him. Very slowly they got closer and close to each other. The blonde tilted the brunette's chin upward. Their lips met. Draco had been waiting for this moment since the Yule ball. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. The Slytherin grabbed Harry by the waist and gently pulled him even closer. The kiss was long and passionate. It didn't need to go any farther than just lips on lips. After what seemed like forever, the two pulled away.

"Wow." Harry whispered. Draco nodded. "Yeah." They embraced, longing for each other's touch. They just breathed each other in.

"We'll have to come back later. Tomorrow, at 11 o'clock. P.m. of course."

"I'll be waiting."

**It was kinda corny. But I had to.**

**I imagined them coming together very sweetly.**

**So I hoped you liked it!**

***cheesy smile and thumbs up***


End file.
